Dying For His Affection
by panicattack1487
Summary: My name is Reighn Everlasting and I am in love with the man that saved my life so many years ago. The problem? He's a heartless monster. He's no prince, he's no hero, but he is everything to me. I would kill for him, I would die, if it meant being able to see him one last time. I prey to whatever divine essence is out there, whoever would help me… Please don't let him kill me.
1. Prelude

_I was running, my little legs going as fast as they would take me. My heart thudded in my ears and all I could hear were my raspy breath and the blood pumping through my veins when I was not screaming bloody murder._

_Thud thud thud thud._

_My shallow breaths couldn't fill my lungs with enough oxygen, my legs felt so numb. My head was light and I could barely make out what was even in front of me. Not only was it black in the forest with the moon as the only light, but tears kept my emerald eyes from seeing clearly._

_"Mommy! Papa!"_

_I cried out for them even though I knew they were dead. They were gone, gone forever. And I was next if I couldn't outrun this creature. But I was only a child! How could I possibly outrun this creature? I heard it right behind me; it was so close to wrapping its clawed hand around my body. I just pictured its light gray and deformed body, its long and menacing claws. I remember seeing it crouched over my parents, devouring them right in front of my eyes. Blood was everywhere. Blood. Beautiful crimson was everywhere. And soon, my blood would be everywhere too._

_No! I can't give up! I must live! I must keep fighting!_

_My small legs picked up their pace and my whole body were numb now. I would fight. I wouldn't go down so-_

_I tripped on a limb and I tumbled into the muddy forest floor, my strawberry hair knotting up more with twigs and leaves as I rolled to a stop._

_"No! No! Please someone help me!"_

_My voice was shrill as I turned to see the creature jumping for me, I wept and covered myself with my arms, knowing that this was the end. I was going to die!_

_Suddenly there was a smack and a thud and a screeching mixed in with the mind numbing static sound that filled my ears. I cried in pain as I felt like my head was exploding. I managed to move my hands and squint my eyes open. There he was. My small heart fluttered and my stomach flipped as I stared into the face of my hero. His beautiful, white, and empty face was all I could see until my world turned black._


	2. Chapter 1

Today was the day, the day I have been waiting for. It's been ten years since my parents died on that fateful night. I was forced to move states with my foster family. My new mother has gentle brown locks that were a curly mess. The same hair belongs to her son, but of course his was just a short patch of curls. My new father had super short black hair and was balding on the top of his head. All of their eyes were the same deep crystal blue and that amazed me when I first met them.

They tried their best to be kind to me, but it was me that caused so many problems for them. I was considered schizophrenic by all the doctors I saw after the attack. I was on medication that helped my mental problem. I wish I wasn't so paranoid or anxious. It made it hard to talk to others, it made it hard to go to school or be alone. I was glad I had Levi, my foster brother. He was always there for me and never left me alone, even when my foster parents finally agreed to have me home schooled. He made them homeschool us together. He loved me more than a brother and after multiple attempts of him asking me out I eventually said yes, but only out of pity.

I was able to get my high school education done two years early since my paranoia didn't affect my love for learning. As soon as I was done I started taking college classes since my foster parents wanted me to. I got an associate degree in forensics science only because it would possibly help me in my future.

Now it was my eighteenth birthday and I ready to move out of my foster home. I had a single suitcase packed with few clothes and my backpack that was mostly empty now, but it wouldn't be once I got back to my home state. I wasn't in my normal attire of my homemade gothic dresses and I stared at myself in the mirror. I was clad in all black. Tight leggings clung to my lean legs and a long sleeve thermal gripped my torso. It showed off all of my curves, but that wasn't the point. I sat on the edge of my bed and put on my combat boots before pulling my waist length hair into a big and messy bun. My hair was no longer strawberry as I had started dying the top layers of my hair midnight black since I was in my teens. The only reminisce of my natural hair color was the tips.

I looked up when there was a knock on my door and I said "Come in".

Levi walked in and smiled gently at me. I smiled back and stood before we embraced each other. He held me tightly and if I wasn't so strong he would probably be hurting me. He started kissing on my ear and neck, making me shiver slightly. I may not have liked him this way but it's not like I couldn't not shiver; it did feel good.

He then whispered in my ear, his voice deep and husky "I'll miss you berry". His voice only made me shiver more in his arms. "Why don't you get a place nearby? Why do you have to move back to your old home? You don't have anyone there".

He was wrong. My everything was there. The love of my life, I never would forget him. I think he tried to erase my memory but it didn't work. After a year everything came back. I researched him the first chance I got and found out his identity. Slenderman. My Slenderman. I have missed him so much despite only seeing him once. I still remember how cold the summer night air became when he appeared. The way he loomed over me after he knocked away the creature that was hunting me, whom I had learned was the Rake. Even now my heart beats for him and butterflies fill my stomach, even after ten years. I wonder why he didn't kill me after I learned that he kills for a living.

My brother thought that he was the reason my cheeks were so pink and my heart was fluttering. It wasn't, but I would let him think it was. I was too weak to break his heart more than it already was breaking.

"I have to. There is something there. I must go back".

He tisked and let me go, obviously pissed that I was denying him and still set on leaving. I only sighed and gave him a small peck on the cheek before I went to grab my bags. He roughly grabbed my wrist and I gasped when he pulled me back to him. His lips attacked mine in a passionate kiss and I sighed into him and kissed him back. His kisses were always nice; they told me how fond he was of me. I felt bad that I couldn't return his feelings. My life would be easier if I could, but it was already set on that faceless man. I let him ravish me in love and adoration for a while longer before I pulled away, smiling weakly at him.

I managed to let my emerald eyes water a little, to show him I was sad about leaving. He let out a shaky sigh before giving me a small kiss and letting me go.  
"I love you, Reighn".

"As I love you. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Levi".

He shook his head and smiled a little. "It is my own fault. I chased you even after you rejected me over and over. I'm just glad you let me love you".

We both laughed a little and I held his face in my hands, staring up into his eyes. He would always have a place in my heart and I would never forget his kindness. I could see his eyes were watery, but he kept himself from crying. I let him go and turned to get my bags, waiving to him before leaving.

I walked down the stairs and my foster parents were waiting by the door. My father handed me my coat since it was early December and I put it on before giving them both hugs.

"I'll miss you guys. Thank you for everything you've done". I bowed a little and my mother pulled me into another tight hug.

"Try to come visit us sometime. You are always welcomed here".

I nodded and smiled at her words. I knew I didn't belong here, my place was not here. I picked up my suitcase again and walked outside. The cab was waiting on the curb and the driver stepped out to open the trunk for me. I put both bags in the trunk and the driver closed it. Before I could get in the back I heard my name.

I jumped a little but looked up to see Roger running towards me. He was the only friend I managed to make when I did attend school. He was able to make it. He must have been skipping class right now.

He picked me up and swung me in circles. I was gasping and panicking a little and he put me down when he noticed my hyperventilating. "Sorry, Rei".

I smiled and said it was okay after I calmed down. I looked into his brown eye that wasn't covered by his shaggy black hair. I told him about my childhood and Slenderman. He believed me and helped me prepare for the long road ahead. It was thanks go him I was able to do all my training. We had met every day and we trained together in the back woods behind my home. I owe him a lot, but there was nothing I could give.

I looked down as he stroked my cheek and looked down at me. "You have your phone, right? You'll call? You'll skype me? Let me know how your hunt goes, at least".

I slowly nodded my head. "If you don't hear from me in a week, you can assume I didn't make it". My voice sounded sad, and he pulled my chin up.

"I believe in you. You've beaten me at the game over a hundred times".

"Roger, you're a human. He's a monster".

"Don't think like that. I believe in you".

I smiled and hugged him. We stayed in that hug longer than we probably intended and we broke up when the driver honked.

"I'll text you when I get off the plane so you know I got there. I'll be going in as soon as darkness falls".

He grimly looked at me and nodded. "Bye, Rei. I'll miss you".  
"I'll miss you too".

We hugged quickly again and I got into the cab, closing the door. I waived through the back window as he pulled away, and I could see that Roger was crying. I can't feel bad, I told myself as I turned around and buckled in. I have to do this. I sighed and tried to relax while I was driven to the airport, trying not to panic that the driver was going to take me somewhere else and rape me or something like that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We arrived at the airport and instantly I was shaking as I paid the cab driver. He asked me if I was okay and I nodded, admitting that I had paranoia because of a childhood accident. He sympathized and offered to walk with me to the terminal. I thanked him and accepted his offer, feeling like I could trust him since he actually brought me to my destination. He carried my bags for me and I couldn't help myself as I cling to him, my heart pounding and my breath was tiny. I felt so small in the huge throng of people.  
I was glad he helped me. It was rare to meet such kind people. He had to explain his being with me through each security booth and they hesitantly let him through. The flight was already loading when we made it to the terminal. I was speechless and so he handled my ticket for me. I was so terrified I just wanted to curl up on the floor and scream my head off. He escorted me to my seat in first class and I offered him tip but he declined it and left before I could force him to take it.

I sighed and shrunk into my seat. I had to get first class because I wouldn't be able to handle the crowded seats in the back. It didn't matter anyways; I had a lot of money saved up for when this day came.

I dug through my book bag which I used as a carry on and took out my bottle of sleeping pills. I went ahead and took the dose so I could fall asleep as soon as the flight was about to take off. I listened to all the instructions over the intercom, half awake and I was knocked out as soon as the plane started to move.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was awoken by a flight attendant and she was telling me we had arrived. I smiled weakly and she helped me gather my things. I assumed she knew about my condition since she helped me. It was hell but I managed to make it out of the building and call a cab without going insane and making a fool of myself. I purposely didn't grab my suitcase from the baggage claim as it would only get in my way. I told the driver my hometown once I was inside the vehicle and he took off.

I looked in my bag, making sure I had what I needed. So far I only had rope, a flashlight with extra batteries and a few snacks from home. It was still about noon since the time change and I knew I should have been getting ready for bed if I was still back at my foster home. Once we got closer to my hometown I asked the driver if he knew of any pawn shops that sold weapons. He nodded and stopped at one and I asked him to wait. He agreed and let me out.

I went inside and looked around until I spotted the encased weapons. I made myself step towards them and the man sitting behind the desk looked at me with a raised brow.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm interested in your blades. I'm going hunting".

I tried to play it off and not be paranoid and he shrugged and showed me different swords and knives. I decided on something that looked to be between a sword and a dagger. It was medium length and it fit in my hand nicely. It wasn't too heavy but not too light. The guard of the sword was silver wings that shone nicely. I decided on that one and picked out a few smaller daggers for back up weapons. The store owner also helped me pick out straps that would hold the weapons. I had a dagger hanging on the outside of both of my thighs and my mini sword hanging from my shoulders. I thanked him and paid him.

The driver looked at me strangely when I got back into the car and I told him to continue to my town. Once we were in the city limits I told him the camp sight. I was so close to him and my breathing became more ragged every mile.

He pulled the taxi into a parking space and I paid him. I slung my bag over one shoulder and got out. I stood at the edge of the woods even after he had left. No one was here because it was so cold. The sun was setting now since it took a few hours to get here from the airport. I was quivering as I looked into the dense forest. It was now or never. I can't turn back.

I threw my bag on the ground and pocketed the extra batteries and snacked on granola bars and candy while I waited for night to fall. I kept hearing things and turned around to the forest. I even thought I heard the sound of the Rake. His scraping on the trees and his growls haunted me even when I was safely tucked in my bed. You could only imagine how they haunted me while I was sitting outside of the forest he called his home.

It was nearly black outside now, and I groaned when I realized it was a new moon tonight. There was nothing but my flashlight to guide me as I left my bag and started into the forest. I was hyperventilating and my senses tripled. I could hear the frogs and bugs as they chirped. I could hear wings flapping and I assumed they were bats or owls. I was shaking violently and jumped at ever crunch of leaves or rustling of bushes. I was having a heart attack but I couldn't turn back.

I had been walking around aimlessly for a long while now, and I had forgotten what I was even specifically searching for. I was so scared and felt so alone I didn't know what to do. I froze when the forest instantly quieted. My breathing caught in my throat and I pulled my flashlight up from the ground and shone it around the trees. I stopped when it landed on a piece of paper. If I was just quivering before I was shaking violently now. I slowly stepped towards the tree and stopped within an arm's length of the sheet that was hanging from the tree.

"Always watches… No eyes". In the center it had a circle with two X's where the eyes would be. The chill air pierced through my skin and I knew… My body shivered as it became increasingly colder.

"Let the game begin, Slenderman". I spoke aloud, knowing that he could hear me as I snatched the paper and peeled off, searching for the next one.


	3. Chapter 2

After a while of running I slowed down to a stop wondering if he was even here. I haven't heard any static nor has my vision gone blurry. I steadied my breath and grinned. This was such a rush and my paranoia only fueled my excitement.

I started walking after looking around for a moment. It felt like hours had gone by but when I checked my phone it was only 9 o'clock. I remembered I had forgotten to let Roger know about my arrival. I quickly texted him "1 down, 7 to go :)".

A snap of a branch caught my attention and I looked up, sliding my phone into my pocket while I cautiously examined my surroundings. My light landed on a pale face, he was quite far away. My heart started racing and I wonder if he could hear it. From the glow of my flashlight I noticed a paper off to the side, but it was between us.

I huffed and ran towards the paper, ignoring the static that roared in my ears. I reached the paper and realized he was gone from where I first saw him but there was still static and my vision was growing fuzzy. I quickly snatched the note and shot in the opposite direction. It was only after my vision returned to normal that I looked to see what note it was. It had a lot of trees with Slender among them.

I sighed and started walking again, keeping my eyes peeled for any movements. I had two papers now, so I assumed he would become more violent. I came across what looked like an abandoned building. I sighed and walked around the outside only to find nothing. I would have to go in.

I gulped and slowly opened the front door. It creaked and the sound didn't help my nervousness. The building was covered with dust and I realized it was more of a home that a normal building. There wasn't much here but papers thrown everywhere and piles of trash, empty bottles and cans. Not to mention it reeked.

I held my stomach from barfing up my snack and plugged my nose between my fingers. I looked around and it wasn't until I made it up the stares and to a top bedroom that I found the third paper on an old desk. I picked it up and read it.  
Don't look… or he takes you". I scoffed before that sound came, you know the one. It came and went within a split second. I jumped and turned around, seeing Slenderman in the door.

"Come on man! That's not fair!" I yelled at him and waived my light and I noticed his head tilt. Did I confuse him?

I laughed weakly and bolted to the already broken window, springing out into the night. I fell and landed in a roll and breathed in sharply. I had a cut down my arm from one of the jagged pieces that were still in the frame. I shook off the singing when static came back and I turned, seeing him in the window.

I casually waived before taking off, sprinting towards an unknown destination. I just knew anywhere away from him would be best right now. No matter how much I wish he wasn't after me right now, at least he hadn't killed me yet. Maybe if I won he would listen to me. I already didn't know what I would tell him. I knew he had proxies, maybe I could ask him to make me his proxy.

After jogging I came up to a huge circular clearing. There were large barrels that looked sort of like water towers. Maybe they held something else though? I didn't dwell to long on what they were there for. I had more important things I needed to do. I walked out into the clearing, making sure to not let my guard down. He could come from anywhere, and I wouldn't have any place to really hide or help me dodge him.

I explored the rusting towers of metal and I was going the second time through now. I was thinking there wasn't anything here, but then I noticed it up high. "There!" I said a little too loudly and I held my mouth, listening for any sounds. When nothing came I climbed up the ladder and reached across, barely catching the note on the corner. I almost fell and I couldn't help but cry before I was able to catch myself.

I let out a sigh of relief and went down the ladder. I smiled to myself in victory. "Half way there, Slendy~" My voice was teasing and filled with humor and I regretted my action as soon as I was grabbed up by a tentacle, making me squeak like a little girl. Oh shit I pissed him off.

I struggled in his grip and he squeezed me, static bouncing on and off in my head and I grunted in pain. I looked in his face before looking to see the end of his limb was right in front of my face. I grinned and leaned forward, biting into his 'flesh' (whatever the hell it is). He screeched and I fell, spitting out the piece of him I had taken with me.

I tried not to throw up from the taste and I bolted away, not wanting to get captured again. The static was more violent now and I knew he was angry with me. _I'm sorry! _I told him in my head and I saw a movement coming from my left. I jumped, my muscular legs sending me several feet into the air and his limb went under me.

I hit the tree line and everything went quiet again. Did I loose him? No it wouldn't be that easy he was right behind me! I let it go and pushed through the dense forest, not looking back. The terrain was becoming rockier and I cursed. I started jumping from boulder to boulder while I climbed up the side of the large hill. I slipped and scrapped my knee and cursed again, hissing in a breath as I held my bleeding knee. That was when I looked up and noticed the fifth note.

I got up the best I could and shook off the pain. I climbed more and snatched the paper before continuing ascending. I made it to the top and it was only more trees. I sighed and went to my right, walking along the edge of the hill. It was quite a fall under me but I tried to ignore the thought of me falling to my death.

Just by my luck I found the sixth note. It seemed like it was waiting for me on the slim tree, just baiting me to take it. And I would. I ripped it down and continued walking.

After what felt like forever I became tired and rested against a tree. I checked the time, seeing that it was just past twelve. I also had a message from Roger, telling me "you go girl!" I replied "6 now, haven't seen him since the 4th…"

The dots would let him know I was confused and worried. I put away my phone and started wondering where he was. It was like he disappeared, either that or he was just watching me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

I screamed as something slammed me into the tree. My eyes shot open to see him in front of me as I coughed up blood. I felt like every bone in my torso had been shattered into a million pieces. God it hurt.

"Let me go!" I wheezed as loud as I could manage and of course he didn't listen, only pulled me off of the tree and into the air.

It was now I realized he was toying with me. He could of squished me already or made my head explode. Damn. I reached for my knife that was on my thigh since my sword was stuck against my back. I stabbed it repeatedly in his tentacle until it loosened enough for me to grab my sword.

I reached back with my left hand and jammed the blade down the space between my front and his limp I pulled up, the blade running smoothly through the layers and I fell to the ground. I cried out as pain shot through my leg. I sprained it.

"Damn it!" I cried in frustration while I forced myself up. I hit his attack of limbs head on, slicking away at everything that came my way. I watched as the severed parts would vanish and then reappear. It was no use. I started running, doing my best to dodge him and slice at anything in my way.

I came to another ledge and without thinking I jumped. I cursed myself realizing what I had done but relief flooded me when I landed in a river. The chill of the water shot through my skin and I shivered violently. I fought the current of the water as I swam to the other side. I was shaking as I lay on the damp earth, breathing heavy. I was lucky I still had my sword and flashlight in my hands, though I lost one of my knives.

I trailed my light over the cliff that I jumped from and saw Slender standing there, looking down at me. I breathed in slowly before I looked away, seeing the seventh note on a rock by the water. I forced myself to get up and I ignored the pain in my ankle while I went to the rock and grabbed the paper. I was so close to winning.

I stumbled along the shore of the river for a while before turning into the trees. One more note. I reminded myself. I had been doing well so far and I wont give up now. I was weaving through the trees when I bumped into something. I jumped seeing his black form and quickly turned and ran away. Surprisingly he didn't grab me and I couldn't help my blush. I had touched him!

My side that was so infatuated with him squealed with joy inside my head and the only thing that showed was the smile on my face. I stopped after running for a while and huffed, holing my ankle that was inflamed and pulsating with pain. I heard static and looked up to see him coming towards me and of course I ran.

It had been about thirty minutes of me running from Slender now with no paper to show for it. I tripped several times because of my sprain and it wasn't helping me fight off his limbs either. I finally looked up from the ground. Yes, I was sulking, but not anymore. My face lit up when I saw the final note plastid on a tree, just calling to me.

I ignored my foot as I ran straight for the thing, ignoring the static roaring in my ears. He really didn't want me getting that last paper huh? I was almost there, but of course like any other time I tried running, I tripped, dropping my sword in the process. My face smacked into a stump when I landed and I started seeing stars. Or was that static? I couldn't tell anymore.

I couldn't move as I was lifted off the ground, I couldn't even feel his hold on me; my body was so numb with pain. I knew he turned me so that he could look at me but I was not looking at him, my eyes were casted down. I barely had any fight left in me as static filled my ears ten times the frequency of what it had been before. I screamed in agony and it felt like my ears were bleeding.

I started thrashing and kicking, holding the sides of my head. A growl escaped my throat "NO!"

I quickly grabbed my final weapon and stabbed his tentacle, but he didn't flinch this time, didn't even show that it hurt. My reward was louder static that made my head pulsate. I kept stabbing him, screaming and cursing him and commanding him to stop this. During my fury I thought long enough to realize he was mainly supporting my weight, not holding me down…

Before he could notice my plan I reached up and grabbed the tree branch above me, pulling myself up despite the pain. I escaped his grasp and swung up on the branch. A growl filled my ears and I could tell my move annoyed him. Another arm reached for me but I jumped to dodge it. If it wasn't for my bad ankle I would have landed gracefully but the pain from the impact made me loose my balance.

I whimpered as I fell over, grabbing onto the first thing I could so I wouldn't fall to the ground. My freezing body was warming up and I froze. I had grabbed onto Slenderman. I pulled back and felt that my arms were around his neck and my legs were wrapped tightly around his torso. I gasped and nearly fell back but something pushing through my back held me up against him. I looked down and saw a sharp tentacle piercing my gut. I coughed and felt like throwing up.

I looked at his empty face and I wondered what he was thinking. Everything was still and the forest was deathly quiet, as we seemed to gaze at each other. "I…"

I didn't know what I was trying to say. I had nothing to say. I was bleeding out, loosing my life while I cling onto him. The man that saved me from death and brought me to death, I still wanted him. I realized my vision was blurry, but it wasn't him. Was I crying?

I weakly moved my hands to his face, cherishing the soft feel of his skin. My wish was coming true, I was being able to hold him close to me, feel his warmth. I slowly leaned in, groaning in pain as the movement made my insides move against his limb that still impaled my gut.

"Slender" I whispered, breaking the silence momentarily before my lips pushed against where his would be. It was soft and gentle, and I barely felt like it was even happening. I sighed happily and moved my lips over his nothingness, my face turning pink with embarrassment. But he wasn't pulling away… that meant something, right? Even if he was standing completely still, he wasn't pulling away…

My world started going dark and I remembered that I was dying. Bleeding out, my blood going everywhere. I didn't mind. My body went slack and my head rolled to the side. I couldn't move anymore, but I was still conscious for a little while longer. Did I lose?


	4. Chapter 3

(Slender's POV)

What in the… I stared at the girl that was laying limp in my arms now. She seemed to be close to dying, but she wasn't dead just yet. If I were going to do anything about it I would need to act fast. I wasn't sure of what to think; I had never been so stumped. Where did she even come from? A random girl comes into my forest, deliberately starts playing the game. Was this what she had indented to do all along? This was worth risking her life for, kissing me? I needed to know why. Why would a mortal do this?

The world blurred around us and then I was standing in my study, which was attached to my bedroom. Teleportation was a nice thing to have around. I waited to remove my tentacle that was impaling her gut until I got something to cover the wound. As soon as I pulled out my limb blood was raining on the hardwood floor. The sight didn't faze me as I quickly got to work on fixing her up. Her heartbeat was faint, but it was still there. Lucky for her I didn't decide to go for her heart, there would be no coming back then.

I made sure she wasn't bleeding anymore before I whipped her off and changed her clothes into a simple black gown. I laid her down on the couch that was across from my desk. I cleaned up the room in a blink of an eye before leaving the room to go make some coffee. As I walked down the stairs BEN floated by. He waived and I only nodded before we went our separate ways. The house was quite silent at the moment, most of everyone out hunting or in their rooms doing their own thing. It was quite a hassle housing all of these killers but it did make it seem more like a home.

I filled the coffee maker with water and put several scoops of blend before turning the machine on. What was I to do? What to do… I wondered how I would go about informing the other pastas about the guest, simply because I had made the rule that no mortals would be allowed to stay here. And just the fact that I spared her… Hell, what was wrong with me? I remembered her look of desperation before she had kissed me, and the way she whispered my name. _No, stop that._ I mentally slapped myself as a warning. I would not think of such things.

I will, however, allow myself to think about how she was a good fighter. I was going easy on her; curious as to how she knew I was there and seemed to be so willing to start a deadly game with me. Quite interesting. I sat down in one of the chairs and propped my elbows on the table, resting my chin in my hands. Maybe I could make her a proxy and train her further. She seemed to already be trained in weaponry and she had everything down pact, though there were a few things she could improve on. I would have to make her a proxy, it would be the only way for the other pasta's not to question my insanity.

I noticed that the coffee was done and I poured myself a cup, leaving it plain and black. I changed my appearance, now having a mouth and lips. It would probably look strange to a mortal, an empty face with only lips. Though an empty face in general was probably strange. I didn't mind, I had gotten used to it, and I preferred it. No one could ever see what I was thinking, and that gave me a lot of power over my victims. My lips curled into a wicked smile while I sipped on the hot coffee.

How long until my sparrow awakens, I wonder.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Reighn's POV)

My eyes slowly opened. Where was I? I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, the blanket that was covering me slipping to bundle at my waist. I looked around, and I gasped when my eyes landed on him. My memories came rushing back to me, leaving my foster home, coming here, getting killed by Slenderman, though not before I… I realized his face was looking in my direction, and surely he was watching me. I could feel my face heat up as my eyes trailed down to the lower part of his face, where his lips would be.

I squeaked and pulled the blanked over me and I fell back into the couch, breathing heavy as my heart instantly kicked into overtime. I was panicking. Panicking. My breath sped up and I was breathing like I had been running a marathon. Oh god, god, god, god. My breath caught in my throat when something pushed into the cushion on either side of me. I saw a looming shadow through the fabric that covered my face.

_"No god can save you here, don't you know?"_ There was a deep chuckle that followed the husky and seductive sounding voice that filled my head. Okay… Well maybe to me it was seductive. He probably didn't mean for it to come off that way. I whimpered and curled up into myself, shaking violently. I knew he was leaning over me, his arms on either side of me, trapping me on the sofa.

I was hyperventilating now, my whole body reacting to my nervousness and embarrassment. What had I done? What was I doing? _"Do you regret your actions now, girl?"_I froze at his words, though that didn't stop my shallow breathing and pounding heart. What did he mean? Of course I didn't regret this. I was the happiest person alive right now. Happier than when he saved me all those years ago. And he saved me again. Oh goodness it was so hot in here. Is that stars I'm seeing?

I squirmed and cried out when something started tugging at the only safety I had. The cover was pulled away from my face and I slowly moved my eyes to gaze at him. He was so close, so dangerously close I think I was going to barf from all the flips my stomach was doing! Oh hell I… there was a lot of stars! And the room was blurring. I shook a little bit more before I fell unconscious, my body not able to take any more shock.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Normal POV)

_"Hello?"_ Slender asked her, tapping her cheek. _"What the hell."_ He straightened and sighed. She was fighting him without fear and kissed him, and now she's cowering helplessly and fainting just from his presence. This girl was strange indeed. It had been two weeks since that night and now she was out again. This was not healthy. He paced to the door and opened it, Masky standing there.

"Hey Slender. Whatcha doin'?" The white masked boy's voice sounded smug. The others in the house were onto him, that he was hiding something. But he had decided that he shouldn't have to explain anything to them. He was the Slenderman, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. "That's none of your concern." The tall man said, closing the door, not allowing the boy to get a peek into the room.

"What are you hiding, Slender? You can't hide whatever it is forever." Slender glared at him and Masky jumped back, feeling the anger rolling off of the man. "Sorry, I'll leave it alone. Anyways, Jeff and BEN are at it again." He didn't know why he didn't notice it before but now he heard crashing and things breaking down stairs.

Jeff had BEN in a choke hold, pulling tighter and tighter. The elf boy's face was growing red. "Just like drowning, huh lover boy!" BEN was clawing at Jeff's arms; seemingly he didn't have his sword on him. Eyeless Jack was laughing his head off and pointing as BEN's head was slowly going from red to purple. The boy that was suffocating was trying to tap out, hitting his fist on the floor. He was seeing stars. Finally Jeff let go and BEN took in a huge breath.

"Fucking hell, Jeff!" BEN gasped and held his throat. Clearly the other killer had won this match. Everyone froze when Slender quietly appeared in the door and took in the damage. There was blood splattered and smeared all along the walls and the hardwood floor. The couch was torn, stained and flipped upside down. The tables and other chairs were thrown about the room and there were several holes in the wall, where Slender assumed one of their head's got slammed into. He turned his gaze to the two boys who were on the floor, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Clean it up, now. I'm not doing it this time. You have an hour, or you're out." The boys gasped and looked at each other. "Come on, Slender." He shook his head. "Fifty nine minutes and 27 seconds remaining, boys." They cursed and scrambled. Eyeless Jack was still laughing, and Masky couldn't hold in his snickering. "You two help them. It will get done faster." They weren't laughing anymore and hung their heads, getting to work.

Slender remembered what he was doing before the interruption and turned away from the wrecked sight. He made his way into the kitchen and got a cool glass of water before returning to his study. The girl was still out cold as he walked over to her. He hesitated, unsure at first, but he decided to go through with his actions. He dumped the water over her head, and she shot up with a scream.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Reighn's POV)

Something chilling made me scream. I always hated cold thin. I huffed and held my chest, my heart pounding. I looked up angrily at the culprit but I didn't yell like I was going to. I growled and looked down at myself, my upper body was soaking wet. "What the hell." I managed to mumble and shivered. I didn't look at Slender again and I looked around the room. It was the same room as before.

_"Well, at least you're up now."_ I glanced at him from the side, seeing him staring at me. "Fuck you." I gasped and held my mouth. I did not mean to say that. I heard him chuckle and it made me blush. _"Someone has an attitude."_He sat down at my feet. He didn't look as tall as he was when I first met him. Was he able to change forms? _"It goes with what I first thought of you. I would not expect a fighter with your caliber to be a swooning damsel."_

His words made my heart race. Oh god I messed up didn't I? This was not what I had intended. His voice made it sound like he was amused with me. I didn't want to just flat out tell him I was in love with him, but he didn't seem to know who I was. Should I tell him? This wasn't the first time we have met.

_"So, tell me. Why did you do such reckless things two weeks ago?"_ Two weeks?! I looked at him with wide eyes, I was out that long? I would need to text Roger, let him know I'm okay. Where was my phone? And my stuff? I looked around and didn't see anything in here that was mine, and I wasn't even in my clothes. Where was I anyways? I small cough from Slender made me turn my attention back to him. _"Tell me why, I won't ask again."_ His voice made her flinch. He sounded angry.

"I… I'm that little girl… Ten years ago…" I hung my head and my voice was quiet. When he didn't say anything I looked up to him from under my lashes, wondering what he was thinking. He was completely still and it worried me. Did he not remember? Is he mad I came back? Should I not have bothered with this? I blushed and felt my chest hurt as he continued to stay quiet, he wasn't even looking at me. I knew this was a stupid idea.

I stood abruptly, trying to keep myself from crying. "I'll leave. I'm sorry for bothering you. I must have been troublesome." I started walking to the door and I was holding my face, a quiet sob escaping. I squeaked quietly when something wrapped around my waist. It was one of his limbs. I hiccupped from being choked by my tears that were freely flowing down my cheeks, one after another.

_"The girl from the forest, with hair like fire."_ I nodded at his words; though I wasn't facing him I was sure he would see my nod. I was blushing, too. He thought of my hair like fire. Everyone's called it strawberry. But it was different for him, which made it special. I sobbed more, but this time out of happiness and relief. He remembered me. That was all that mattered to me right now, he remembered. I slowly turned to glance at him, wondering why his limb was still around me. His head was turned towards me and I let him take in my puffy eyes and wet face.

"I… I moved out of my foster family's home, I didn't have anywhere else to go." It wasn't completely a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. I could tell he noticed that because an angry grumble filled my head. Would he let me stay here? Or would he kill me? If I was honest with myself, I wouldn't mind death with how he was staring at me. He stood and approached me, making my breathing quiet. I wanted to shrink away but he held me firm in his grasp._What was he doing? What was he..._


	5. Chapter 4

My thoughts stopped when I felt his finger touch under my chin and raise my head. He was still quite taller than me despite being shrunken down from his normal height. I felt like I was melting under his gaze, and I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. I was forced to look into his empty face. It still caused me butterflies and made my heart race. _"There's something about you"_his voice was soft and sounded as if he was puzzled. He turned my head and examined me.

_"You are strong physically, but there's something else. I remember why I saved you now. You have a lot of potential."_ I looked at him with confusion while my hands slowly reached up to grab onto him. My shaky fingers buried into the fabric of his suit. He seem to freeze when I did this, causing me to quickly let go and cross my arms awkwardly. "S-sorry…" I muttered and looked down, embarrassed.

_"No, I understand. I have read a lot about mortals. It seems you've grown an attachment to me. It is only to be expected, child."_I felt my body tense when he called me a child. A child?! I glared at him and grabbed his tentacle that was wrapped around me and pushed against it. He let me go and I backed away from him. "Don't think of me as a child! I'm a woman, a grown woman! I can have children, you know? So I am not some child." I spat at him, clearly I was angry. I did not want to be considered like some little helpless girl to him because I was not. And if he thought of me that way it would only mean there was less of a chance he would think of me as a love interest. Oh, the nerve!

He seemed to grow ridged as he considered my words and sudden anger. "Clearly if you don't know as much as you think if-" I didn't have time to finish before static filled my ears and made me cry in pain. It went away as quickly as it came and I realized I had fallen to the ground. I rubbed my head and refused to look at him as I stood up. I crossed my arms stubbornly as I felt his gaze on me.

There was a knock on the door and I turned to look behind me as the door opened. A boy with a white mask came in. His brown hair looked messy and his dark yellow coat looked dirty. This was… it was… Masky! I remembered. He stopped at the doorway and stared at me a moment. I suddenly felt subconscious of my looks when I heard him whistle and I blushed. Before I knew what I was doing I was behind Slender, hiding myself from the other.

"Oh, ho ho. So this is what you've been hiding, Slendy?" The boy laughed out and Slender had him thrown against the wall. _"Shush. What are you doing here? I didn't tell you to come in"_His voice sounded angry and I looked between the two.

The boy coughed out some more laughter. "Well I was going to let you know we got everything cleaned up. I came in because I wanted to see what you were keeping a secret. I did not expect this though." His voice turned serious as he eyed me. When he did Slender slammed him against the wall again. _"Don't look at her, you're talking to me."_ Masky did a movement with his head that I associated with rolling his eyes. "Whatever, Slender. You better have a good explanation because you know Jeff and BEN will be mad about this."

Slender let his proxy fall to the ground but his tentacles stayed out and whipped around. _"I don't owe anyone and explanation because I'm the one that makes the rules. You know that. Take her and show her around the place. She'll be starting her training soon."_ I looked up at Slender and grabbed onto him, shaking my head. "I- I don't want to go with him." The faceless man grabbed me and pulled me out from behind him. _"No complaining. You want to live here you will have to get along with the other residents."_I bowed my head and mumbled, "yes" before I looked up to Masky. He was waiting by the door. Before we left Slender added _"Oh, and Masky? One scratch on her… You don't want to know what will happen to you."_

We both glanced at each other before Masky said "Whatever". He dragged me out of the room and into a hallway. This was the first time I was out of the room. I had grown to feel safe in that room. I realized this because I was starting to panic now that I was away from Slender. I nervously eyed the masked boy who started to walk ahead of me. I hesitantly followed.

"Well I don't know where you'll be staying because there's no extra bedrooms. But I'll show you everyone else's doors at the least." His voice was droning and he seemed bored. I didn't say anything as he took me down the hall and pointed out doors while saying names. Some I recognized but others were strange to me. "BEN, Jeff, Sally, Me, Hoody, Eyeless Jack. Smile stays in Jeff's room. Across from Slender's study was the infirmary."

He stopped and I hadn't noticed, which resulted in my bumping into him. I quickly apologized and peeked around him to see a boy coming out of his room. He had black hair and his face was pasty white. When he turned to look at me, I couldn't help but gasp. He had a smile cut into his cheeks and no eye lids, which made his appearance look gruesome. I remembered whose room it was, and so I was able to name him as Jeff.

His smile on his face grew as his lips curled upwards and he took a step towards us. "Who's she?" He asked, amusement in his voice as he eyed me with his unblinking eyes. It was unnerving. "I-I'm Reighn." I said and tried to resist the urge to shrink behind Masky. I watched as he came closer and took a knife out of his pocket. Was he going to try to kill me? "Jeff, don't." Masky warned him and it snapped the other's attention out of his trance. He growled.

"What's a mortal doing here? You know the rules, Masky." Before the masked male could explain Jeff pushed him out of the way and raised his knife over my head. As he brought it down I caught his wrist and pushed it away, kicking him in the gut. _Great time for Fight mode to come in_, I thought to myself with a smile. I was in the zone now, nothing would stop me. And I would defend myself if I had too.

He grumbled and rushed at me again. I squeaked as I moved to the side and he barely missed me. I felt relieved but my breath hitched when a pain filled my shoulder. He had stabbed me. I screamed and pried his hands off of the hilt of the knife and turned away from him while I pulled the blade out of my shoulder.

"What the hell is your problem?! You don't just go around stabbing people!" I yelled at him and pointed the sharp object at him, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I felt my blood pumping fast through my veins and I just wanted to run before, but now I had the upper hand. He lunged at me, trying to grab the blade but I backed up and side stepped, holding my leg out and tripping him.

It all happened so quickly and I felt like I wasn't even controlling my own body as I grabbed his hair and set on his back, pinning him to the floor. I lifted his head and pressed the knife to his neck. I was breathing heavy and I heard someone cough to get my attention. I set my green eyes on Masky who was looking at us. His body was stiff and he seemed surprised that I had been able to beat Jeff. I didn't care who he thought he was. I wasn't going to take someone randomly attacking me.

"Well Jeff, at least now you know. She's probably going to be Slender's new proxy." Jeff mumbled something inaudible before speaking up. "Get off of me!" I jumped up and backed away towards Masky, my adrenaline gone and my uneasiness setting back in. I still held the knife and I wasn't sure if I wanted to give it back.

"I'm keeping your knife until I can trust you." I told Jeff as he stood up and he gave me a hard look. "You think that will help? I have many, many more where that came from." I looked at him with wide eyes before I looked away and straightened the dress I was wearing. "Well then I'm sure you won't miss this one, since I don't know what Slender did with my weapons."

He was about to object but Masky was already dragging me down the hallway. He seemed annoyed, but I don't know if it was at Jeff, or me maybe both of us. It was then I realized the pain in my shoulder was gone. I looked down to see there was no cut. How did I heal so fast? I was confused while he took me down a flight of stares that opened in a foyer that looked pretty nice. He took me off to the side where a door way led into what looked like a living room.

It had a couch and love seat along with a huge flat screen TV. There were multiple gaming consoles, though I wasn't sure what was what. My foster parents never let my foster brother or me play video games. Sitting on the couch was a boy that looked like an elf. He was wearing a green tunic and a pointy hat that drooped down. His blonde hair poked out of the ends. I couldn't see his face because he was looking at the screen.

"That's BEN." Masky introduced us though it was obvious the boy was oblivious to us being there. "What about everyone else?" I asked and Masky shrugged. "They must be out or something. It's getting pretty late." I nodded and noticed that BEN was looking at us now. Again I was taken aback by appearances. His eye sockets looked empty and all that was there were red glowing orbs. Blood seeped from under his eyes.

I managed a smile and waived. "I'm Reighn" I said before I walked over to the couch to see what he was doing. "What game is this?" I asked as I set down, trying not to seem nervous even though I was having a hard time breathing from paranoia. What if he tried to kill me too?

He looked at me strangely. "Uh, its Call of Duty, dimwit." I glared at him. "Oh, well sorry I was a shelter child. I've never seem a game system in my life." His face turned from annoyance to shock quicker than I could count to one. "What?!" He shoved a controller in my hand and started showing me controls. "You poor child we need to break you." I laughed a little nervously and tried to ignore how close he was and the stench of cigarettes that wafted from his mouth.

I was so caught up trying to take in all my new surroundings that I didn't notice that hadn't eaten for a few weeks. My stomach suddenly growled out, loud enough for even Masky to hear, and he was still across the room. I blushed when BEN laughed at me. "I'll go make you something to eat." Masky spoke and I quickly stood. "No need! I can cook." The brown hair boy shook his head "No, no. I feel like Slender will have my head if I have you work"

I nodded, not wanting to get the poor proxy in trouble. He had been nice so far so I considered him more of a friend by now. I slowly sat back down and he left me alone with BEN. We resumed playing games. I was starting to get really frustrated with the game. I kept getting shot in the head and I failed horribly when I tried to shoot others. BEN kept laughing at me every time I died and after about thirty minutes of trying I threw the controller down.

"Shut it!" I screamed and slammed the knife down in between his legs, barely missing you know what. He stopped and looked down with wide eyes, gulping. "Y-yeah." He mumbled. "Do you have multiple personalities or something?" He added after I calmed down. I gave him a funny look. "No, I don't hear voices or anything… Well I hear the Rake when I'm alone and/or its dark. That's the only thing that really made the doctors call me schizophrenic. Other than that I'm just paranoid. Maybe I'm a bit bipolar sometimes."

I explained with a calm manner while I grabbed the controller from the floor and resumed playing since we were still in a match. Slowly I started to get better, but my killing spree was ended when I heard Masky say "Food's done." I quickly forgot about the game and rushed towards the smell of food. I saw a dog in there with him, his tail bouncing back and forth while the boy fed him pasta noodles. The animal looked like a husky, and he had a creepy toothy smile. It wasn't as bad as Jeff's look, though. I freaking hated Jeff.

I sat down where the plate was already on the table for me. It looked like chicken parmesan with penne pasta. I began eating and barely noticed that other's had filed in for dinner. Masky and BEN sat on either side of me, which I was grateful because it would keep Jeff away from me. There were three more people that came in that I hadn't met yet.

Using my head I figured out that the boy with the black hair and blue mask was Eyeless Jack. On the mask it looked like black goo was leaking from the 'sockets'. I wondered what his actual face looked like? Obviously he was eyeless, but was his face gray like his hands? I turned my attention from him to a young girl that sat across from me with her plate. She had beautiful brown hair but there was blood that trailed down her face. I smiled at her and she waived at me. She must have been Sally. Finally the third boy was Hoody, who I knew well. At least what the Internet had said about him. He was also one of Slender's proxies. His orange hood was pulled over his head and all I could see was his red eyes and frown underneath.

I looked around and saw that everyone was in here but only Sally, Hoody, Jeff and BEN ate what I was having. Eyeless Jack looked like he was pulling out an organ from the fridge; I tried my best not to gag when I realized it was a kidney. Masky had three slices of cheesecake on his plate. They were all silent as they ate. I wondered where Slender was but I didn't want to be the awkward one to break the silence.

I was done before everyone else and I went to the sink and washed my own plate before I made a small plate for Slenderman and rushed up the stares. I paused before I knocked on the door to his study, wondering if he even wanted to see me. I gasped and nearly dropped the plate when Slender opened the door without warning. He was sitting at his desk and I watched his tentacle go back where it came from.

He didn't look at me as I walked in and shut the door behind me. "I-I thought you might like some food." I muttered and set the plate down on his desk. _"I don't eat."_ Was all he said to me. "O-oh. Well then I'll take it back then." I went to leave but a tentacle wrapped around my waist. I shivered at the sensation and turned my head to look at him.

_"How's everything going with the others?"_I smiled a little, "Its good. Masky was nice. BEN is alright, he just pokes fun at me more than I like. Jeff's an ass and I haven't really had one on one time with the others." I could hear a light chuckle surround me and it took all I had to not swoon from his voice. Dear god I would do anything he told me. I would kill myself if it would make him happy. I wonder if he even knew this. He probably didn't but a part of me wished he did.

It was being in this room that reminded me of my phone and my best friend. "Oh, Slender? Where did you put my things? Like my cellphone?" He tilted his head some before he seemed to remember something. He reached in his desk and pulled out my phone, handing it to me. I thanked him and set the plate down. I had forgotten about his tendril that was still wrapped securely around my waist while I moved. Almost as if he was taking possession of me.

I unlocked my phone to see it surprisingly had a charge still. I saw several messages from my foster family, but not nearly as many that were from my best friend. I frowned and quickly dialed his number since it was only about nine at night. He quickly answered and his voice sounded frantic. "Reighn?! Reighn is that you?! Oh dear gods I thought you were gone!" He sounded on the verge of tears as I did my best to shush him; completely forgetting Slender was beside me and still holding onto me.

"I'm fine. I woke up just today after that night. It's been hectic since I woke up." He listed off a bunch of questions about how the game went, if I won, if I had saw Slender since then and if Slender knew about my feelings. "I almost won." I had started but he cut me off and told me to tell him everything. So I started from the beginning. The plane trip all the way to when I arrived. I explained in fine detail all my fears, all my worries during the game. I mean it was my best friend I was talking to. Must I remind you I had completely forgotten that Slenderman was sitting right there as I spoke about all my feelings. And my talk included feelings of him. Gah, I was stupid!

I was explaining the part where I kissed him when I felt something tighten around me. I suddenly silenced myself and I could barely hear Roger saying my name questioningly since I had went quiet. I felt my face grow red as I looked down to see a black tendril wrapping more and more around my torso. I was afraid to look back but another limb pulled my chin towards his face.

My green eyes landed on his nothingness and I felt my heart drop along with the phone. It landed on the ground with a bounce and the back popped out along with the battery. I gulped and started to shake a little as he stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of me. _"So… That is why you kissed me?"_I didn't say a word as he slowly leaned down some and I had the feeling like he was prodding through my very soul as his face stopped inches from my own. Oh gods, why did he do this to me?


	6. Chapter 5

_"Tell me, is that why?"_ He asked me again. I gulped and smiled slightly, my eyes rolling to look way from him. "W-well…" I stuttered and felt my cheeks warm under the pressure. "You did save me… back then… Like, well, it was princely." I couldn't believe the words I was saying. Everything was just blurting out of me faster than I could keep it in. I didn't want to say any of this, it was too embarrassing! Not to mention he wasn't saying anything in response. He was so quiet and so still, just staring at me with that empty face!

I felt something swell in my chest and I pushed him away suddenly. "J-just forget it." I finally managed to get my composure back as I grabbed the plate of food and hastily made my way out of his office before he could stop me. As I was rushing down the hall I heard his voice in my head. _"You know, you shouldn't bother-"_ I didn't give him a chance to finish before I pushed him out of my mind and continued on my way.  
Of course, I don't know what I was thinking. To hope it would work out or to think that I would have a chance. I thought that he saved me for a reason. What reasons could he have? To use me? Am I of value to him some how? I was just a normal girl. There was nothing special about me other than I was a redhead with no freckles.

I was lost in my musings while I entered the kitchen and wondered what to do with this extra food. I was about to just dump it when there was fierce barking behind me. I jumped and nearly dropped the plate. I turned to see that creepy dog from earlier who was growling lowly at me. "O-oh. You want this?" I gently sat the plate down and the mood instantly grew lighter as he panted and wagged his tail. I guess he was like any normal husky, but nothing could get rid of that smile. I watched him eat while I petted him for a moment. He didn't seem to mind the touch.  
It took away my confusion and pain, even if only for a moment. The only thing I understood is my feelings. They still stood firm despite having the growing feeling that none of it mattered here. Who was I kidding; I was in love with a monster. No matter what he thought, nothing he could do would sway me.

I felt a large heat wave come over me and I leaned against the counter top. The dog looked up at me and whined. I smiled at him and tried to ignore the growing weakness that filled me. My vision grew blurry but I tried to fight it. What was going on? I struggled to stay up on my feet and it didn't take long before I was on the floor, my breathing growing heavy and ragged. The dog was gone? Where did he go? I reached up to feel my face. It was like fire had spread from my toes to my head, my whole body soaking in the flames. Finally I was graced with the blackness I desired and I lost consciousness. 

"Reighn. Reighn can you hear me?" Someone was calling for me, but who? The voice was so familiar, so soft and gentle. The voice was female and I could hear the love in her voice as she called for me. I let myself fall deeper into my mind as I was filled with more peace than I had felt in years. "Reighn." She called again and I opened my eyes.

Before I knew it tears were rolling down my cheeks as I took in the woman's face. "Mom!" I cried and ran to her, wrapping her in the tightest hug I could manage. Her laugh was soft and comforting as her arms found her way around my waist. "Mom! I thought I would never see you again! Oh, I missed you so much!" She did her best to hush my crying. I was choking on my words but I managed to get them out.

"I have been with you this entire time, my baby." Her baby. I was still her baby. Those words warmed me to the core and I felt more happiness than I had in a long time. "You have grown so much. And school was such a breeze for you. I am very proud of you." She pulled away and I looked down on her face as I whipped my tears. I was taller than her now that I was grown up. She looked so alive and young despite being… dead; I had gotten her red hair and bright green eyes. Although both of us didn't have predominated freckles like most gingers, there were still some that were faintly peppered across our noses. You would have to be close to see them.

Thinking about that made me wonder if Slender noticed my freckles. My lips thinned out while I felt the warmth of the blood creeping across my face. I heard my mother laugh softly and I looked at her with a sheepish face. I felt ashamed sometimes to feel the feelings like I do. "You would die protecting him, wouldn't you?"

Her words caught me off guard and I looked away from her. "I-I couldn't see myself protecting him, ever. He's so powerful". I glanced back at my mother and she had a soft smile playing on her cherry lips. "Not even a being of his caliber can stop the end of the world." My eyes widened and I stared at her, nearly speechless. "M-mom, what do you mean? The end of the world?" She shook her head.

"I wish it never had come to this, but the gods have chosen the way, and you must follow the light. If they hadn't of taken my soul those years ago then it would have been me. But now I am here, and you must be strong. For me, for your father, for the world." I couldn't take my eyes off her and I couldn't say anything. I didn't understand. The gods? The end of the world? What was she talking about? If it wasn't for me already being in a dream state I think I would have been faint.

"Reighn, you are the next Oracle; the messenger between the gods and the earth. You're next in line, and it is time you learn your destiny." I shook my head, my long hair swirling with the movement. I was about to object but I was silenced when she held up her hand. Her index finger pushed against my forehead and a light began to glow. It was a brilliant light that had a faint rainbow of colors. I felt something stir inside of me and it was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

My eyes widened as my world warped into hell. I looked around frantically as I was surrounded by an apocalyptic world. The sky was a deep shade of red and the moon was glowing crimson high in the sky. I could hear screams all around me like a song as I took in the burning cities laid out at my feet. The stench of burning flesh and death filled my senses. Tears stung in my eyes as I turned to see my mother who was beside me.  
"Mom, I don't-" Before I could finish the ground began to shake. The rock beneath my feet began to split and I stumbled back, my eyes wide with anxiety. I couldn't understand anything as my heart raced and my body froze with fear. The world as I knew it was falling apart and there was nothing I could do. My mother screamed and I met her eyes as she began to fall back into the gaping hole that was now in the earth. "Mom!" No, this wasn't happening! I wasn't loosing my mother again!

I tripped as I ran towards her because the earthquake was still violently moving under me. "Mom!" I jumped and reached for her hand. Our fingers brushed, but I wasn't able to get a grip on her. The once slow moving world snapped back into reality as she descended into the pit. "Mom!" I cried again and the tears that were once threatening to come out were now pouring. "No, no, no!" I screamed and banged my fist into the ground until they were swollen and bleeding.

A screech filled my ears and I pulled myself up slowly. I turned to be face to face with a demonic creature that looked like he came from the depths of hell. It was a giant monster, its skin as black as coal. Fire spewed from cracks that were in its leathery flesh and it looked like something was seeping from its red, beady eyes. I stood firm as I stared it down and it roared again, charging at me. What was I to do? I had lost my will to fight. I had just lost my mother for a second time in my life. How could I fight after that?

I let the monster grab me by the collar of my shirt and pull me off my feet. I dangled helplessly in its deathly grasp as it began shaking me vigorously. I choked, trying to breathe, but I couldn't pull in any air. The monster was blocking my airways and prevented me from getting even the smallest bit of oxygen through. Hot tears streamed down my face as I squeezed the monsters arm, clawing at his skin, trying to get away. This felt so real, I felt like I was going to die.

Right before everything went black I felt the pressure around my neck being released. I watched the monster's face disappear over the ledge as the wind whipped around me. I was falling into the same pit as my mother. I was falling to my death as I screamed his name.

_. "You would die protecting him, wouldn't you?"_

Everything went black. 

( Slender's POV )  
She was still as she laid on the bed. No one knew what happened, which made me irritated beyond words. How could they not know what happened, they were all home. Smile said she looked fine one moment, the next she was looking faint and then she fell. Masky was the one who carried her to my office.

I had taken her from him and commanded him to leave. I didn't need anyone else around with how she made me act up. I took her to my bedroom after shutting the office door, figuring it would be more comfortable for her than the couch. I took her back and forth between the bed and the couch constantly the first two weeks she was here. I didn't want to leave her out of my sight for when she had woken up.

I laid her on top of the covers and felt her head for a fever. She felt normal and her breathing was normal. I wasn't sure what had happened but nothing I could change. I'll just have to stay here until she wakes up. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her quietly. At first she didn't move much, but after a few hours she smiled.

My head tilted and I didn't notice that I had leaned closer to her. Her mouth moved like she was saying something, but no sound came out. I waited and waited but nothing came. Tsk. I pulled back and grabbed a book that was beside the bed and began reading.

"Mom" I looked up from the book. Mom? It had been two hours since I had laid her down. I closed the book and looked at the girl's face, wondering what she was dreaming. I remembered that she lost her parents on that night. I wondered who was in my forest when I had overheard her screaming and went to investigate only to find the Rake about to devour her. Initially I was simply infuriated he had overstepped his boundaries so I pushed him away and threatened him to get out.

I looked at the girl then and she was still covering her face. I started to move closer to her small body but I stopped when I saw her eyes peeking from between her tiny and delicate fingers. She was small and inferior to me as I towered over her. I was expecting her to scream, do anything to piss me off and make me want to snap her cute little neck in two. But… nothing. She stared at me with awe in her shining green eyes. I watched back in wonder as her chubby cheeks grew pink and I could hear her heart beating fast like a bird flapping its wings frantically in her rib cage.

I was at a loss of what to do with her but thankfully she fainted. It would have saved me the awkward moment of having to kill her when she had seemed so infatuated with me. I wasn't sure what to do with her, but I started to wonder if her parents were still around. I knew that there was the camping ground nearby, so maybe that was where she came from. I picked up her small body in my arms and carried her back to the way she came. I silently walked around the dark tents, wondering where she may of came from. My answer was given when I came to the furthest one that was out by a lake.

There beside the tent were two mangle bodies, whom I presumed to be her parents. I was tempted to just leave her there. I had done enough and I was already growing annoyed and confused on why I hadn't killed her yet. Eventually I decided on taking her to one of the tents and tapping on the entrance until someone stirred. When I saw them coming to open the tent I sat her down and left before I could be seen.

Recalling all this made me feel strange inside and I couldn't quite place those feelings as I continued to stare into that same girl's face from so long ago. I quickly left my thoughts as I saw her face twist in pain. "Mom!" She cried out and her hand reached up into the hair. Her breath quickened and sweat began to build on her face and neck. What was going on? I leaned over her as she screamed for her mom yet again. She was having a nightmare?

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. _"Hey, wake up."_ It was pointless though as she started pounding into my chest. "No, no, no" She screamed at me and I held her firmly, letting her hit me since it didn't faze me all too much. She was crying now, her breathing still labored as she wept about whatever was going on inside her mind. The door to the room opened behind me and both Masky and Hoodie stood in the entrance. "What's going on?" My proxy with the white mask inquired but I ignored him. It should be obvious what was going on.

I turned my full attention back to the girl as I watched her mouth hang ajar. Her hands shakily came up and they gripped the front of my suit tightly and… was she choking? _"Damn it, boys help me get her awake!"_ Masky rushed over to the bed where I was while Hoodie went somewhere else. I didn't question it as me and my proxy held the girl up. I gently tapped her cheek trying to get her awake; I didn't want to hit her too hard. Masky was shaking her at the same time. "Reighn. Come on, Reighn snap out of it." Reighn?

It was at that moment I realized I never asked for her name. My proxy got close enough for her to tell him her name. She had yet to tell me? I felt something hot grow inside of me like rage as the thought burned me up. The next thing I hear is quick footsteps and I see Hoodie coming towards us with a bowl of- He swings his arms and soaks the three of us on the bed - water. "What the hell, Hoodie!" Masky cried out as he held his shirt out from his skin.

( Reighn's POV )  
Something cold and wet covered me. I was filled with a growing pain that I identified as a headache as soon as I could think clearly enough. I breathed slowly while my surroundings started to become more clarified. I could hear arguing. Was that Masky? And Slender? Slowly I was able to open my eyes and I looked over to see the two of them ganging up on another male. That was... Hoodie. Yeah, that was his name I was sure of it. Slowly I sat up, holding my head as my body shivered from being wet. I wondered how I ended up wet but I didn't dwell on the thought for too long as I noticed the yelling stopped.

I glanced over the the three males to see they were looking at me. All were frozen in place and didn't make a single move. It was like I was some foreign animal, but I knew that they all knew me. "W-what happened?" I managed in a quiet voice as I wrapped my arms around myself. I heard Slender clear his throat and watched him straighten his suit. He looked wet too, as well as Masky. _"We should be asking you the same thing. You're the one that fainted, _Reighn._" _

He said my name in a way that made me flinch. It was filled with irritation and anger and I didn't understand why. Nor did I know how he knew my name. "I... I don't remember..." I held my head and tried to remember what happened. I was in the kitchen and I was feeding Smiles... Then I got dizzy... I felt as if something pushed me back as my eyes widened and everything came rushing into my memory. My mom, my destiny, the end of the world and that monster. "Mom. Oracle. Destiny. World ending." I muttered without thinking as I rubbed my head harder. "I-I'm the Oracle. I inherited it from my mom. There was fire and a bloody moon. Screams everywhere."

I didn't realize I was cradling myself and rocking until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I quickly slapped whoever it was away and backed up. My eyes were wide and I probably looked like a small doe staring down the barrel of a gun as I stared up at Slender with weary eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I could never tell. He stared at me with what I could only assume was concern. If the monster could even feel concern for a human like me. Of course now I knew I wasn't any human. I was the Oracle apparently. Whatever the hell that meant.

I realized that Masky and Hoodie took their leave, leaving me and Slender alone in what I could now tell was a fancy bedroom. Right now I didn't care about that much. I just cared about the fact I was again alone with the faceless man. I curled into myself again, rocking slowly as I stared at my hands. Every now and then in the silence I could see flashes and blood would appear on my hands, then go away. Every time I would jump. "I-I'm going crazy." I laughed quietly to myself and I grabbed my hair into fists, pulling some.

_"You're not crazy." _He tried to reassure me but that only made me angry. "Tell me what girl isn't crazy that's in love with a monster like you!" I screamed at him and threw the closest thing at him I could get my hands on, which happened to be a black pillow. "I'm a fucking psycho, you dim-wit!" I huffed and tried to catch my breath. I started getting dizzy from the rush of adrenaline and I started to fall over. Something caught me other than the bed.

I rolled over to see that it was him. He was leaning over me and holding me in his arms, expressionless as always. We were both fully on the bed now, him being on his knees while I was facing him. _"Crazy isn't that bad." _His voice was quiet and I could almost hear the amused tone. I grunted and reached up, putting my hand on his face and pushing it so that it turned away from me. "If crazy isn't bad, then I don't know what I am." I could hear him chuckle and the sound alone made my heart skip in my chest. I didn't stop him as he grabbed my hand and moved it so he could look back at me. I stayed quiet and just let go as I stared up at his face.

I blushed as I eyed where he still held my hand before I let myself look back at his face. He wasn't saying a word and just staring. It was unnerving and I couldn't understand how he could just stare at me like this. "W-what is it?" I stuttered out and he seemed to snap out of some sort of trance. _"Just... you."_ Was all he said and all I could do was blink. It seemed like he was getting closer, like I was being pulled into a spell. "And... What about me?" I asked nervously, my hand that was in his twitched slightly along with the rest of my body. This was so much pressure I could barely breathe. I had nearly completely forgotten about my nightmare and the whole destiny crap.

_"You're just different. I can't exactly place what it is, but you are different. Even when you were a little girl you didn't scream at the sight of me. Your emerald eyes were filled with just as much awe as they hold now." _ I gulped a little as I verified that he was in fact getting closer. He really was pulling me closer to him until I was pressed against his body. What had gotten into him? This wasn't the Slenderman I recognized. My heart nearly stopped as I realized his face was getting closer too. I could barely breathe when his 'lips' barely brushed against my own...

There was a loud crash from down stairs and we both jumped._ "Damn it" _He cursed and pulled away, looking towards the door. He almost kissed me! Wait, was that even a kiss? I barely felt anything, it was such a tease! I couldn't help the whine of disappointment that escaped. Quickly I covered my face as Slender looked back at me and this time I could visibly see the line of his brow raise. _"You are strange, indeed." _He laughed quietly at me before standing and I mumbled incoherent words angrily. _"Try to get some rest. Its late." _He strode out of the room, cutting the lights off before shutting the door and leaving me in near darkness if you exclude the light that escaped from the crack under the door.

I fell into the pillows, still holding my face. It was hot so I knew I was definitely blushing. He was right about it being late. There was no light coming from the windows and when I looked over to the electric clock that was on the bedside table it said it was ten at night. This was my first night sleeping here... Well, my first night consciously sleeping here. I pulled the blankets over me and pushed my face into the soft pillows. There was a different scent of pine and forest that came from the sheets. It seemed just like him, to smell like the forest. I smiled gently, feeling better about everything. Even if I didn't understand the destiny my mom was talking about, I had the monster that I loved. Even if he didn't love me back, at least he was a damn good lair.


	7. Chapter 6

(Slender's POV)

There was silence all around me as I strode through the house. Those like me never required sleep like others that used to be human. I never knew exactly what I was, but I was far from human. I paused in the center of the foyer and looked up the stairs. The only light was a few wall lights spaced throughout the house. Even without them I would be able to see, but they were there for everyone else.

I stood there for a few moments longer before silently making my way up the stairs. I didn't make a sound as I entered my office and shut the door behind me. I walked over to my desk and eyed the phone that Reighn had dropped earlier. I picked it up and examined it before turning it on. Instantly the phone was flooded with messages and looked to see they were from someone named Roger.

My head tilted as I read the worried messages; apparently he thought I killed her or something. I let out an audible sigh replied to one saying "she is fine". Not really caring what she would think of it, I figured it would be best to let her friend know she was alright. Although there was something off and he gave me a strange vibe.

I checked the time, seeing it was soon to sunrise. I had managed to make it through the night without completely loosing myself to boredom and ransacking a village till there was nothing left but piles of ashes. Yes, I had done that plenty of times. Usually they were more rural areas, places that didn't have much to begin with. Having the powers I did, I could go anywhere in the world whenever I wanted. It was something I became long bored with years and years ago.

I sneaked into the bedroom and walked up to the bed where she slept quietly. I stared at her peaceful face, my mind taking a different turn. For once I was considering sharing the sights I had seen with someone. On second thought, maybe she wouldn't find joy in destroying the livelihood of an entire village and bringing it to nothing. It didn't occur to me that maybe there was something else I was missing as I watched her stir in her sleep. I quickly made my leave, not wanting to be there when she woke up.

(Reighn's POV)

I woke up with the sun's rays in my face. Apparently someone came in and opened the blinds and I could think of only a few people. I rubbed my face to wake up and rolled away from the windows. My eyes widened when there was breakfast sitting on the bedside table. I quickly threw my feet over the edge of the bed and looked around.

I eyed the food that consisted of pancakes. Ten of them towering on the plate and my mouth dropped. How was I expected to eat that much? I made a face as my stomach growled, as if saying it could eat five more servings after those ten. I gave into my hunger and pulled the tray into my lap, devouring every last bite.

Once I was done eating I explored the room. It was very elegant, the bed was satin and I had only just realized that there was a black lace canopy over the bed. All the sheets were black as well. The floor was the same hardwood that had been in the majority of the house and there wasn't much furniture other than the night stands on either side of the bed with a lamp on both. There was also a large chest sitting at the foot of the bed.

It was then I realized there was a change of clothes sitting there. I approached them and picked up another simple black dress that wasn't that different than the one I was wearing already. This one had more layers to it and had an open back with lace going up it, unlike the one I was wearing. I figured I would need to shower before changing and I turned around, wondering which door was the bathroom.

I already knew the door that led into the hallway but there were three more doors beside that one. I checked one and it led into Slender's office, but no one was there. I shut the door and checked the next door. I was stunned as it led into a giant walk in closet. Surprisingly there was nothing in here except empty racks. It looked like there were a few abandoned child toys and boxes that may have been storage.

I moved on from the closet and the next room was the bathroom I was searching for. It was all simple looking; the tub was the type with spiral legs that was raised off the ground. The sink was normal and a fancy mirror hung above it. "I guess I'll have to take a bath then." I sighed, not really one fond of baths. I would have preferred to take a shower but this would do.

After I was cleaned up and changed I exited the room and stepped into the hallway. It was oddly quiet and no one was around, it made me wonder where everyone was. Just my luck Jeff came out of his room then. He stared me down, giving me a death look and made me shudder. I slowly started to inch back into the room I came from as he walked towards me. His unfaltering gaze never left me until he turned to go down the stairs that was center to the hallway.

I let out a relieved sigh and moved out of the door, closing it behind me. I set out to find out what I would do for today. I stopped at the top of the stares and looked down, unsure of where exactly to go. It was my first day being here with no one to guide me. All I really wanted to do was be with Slender. He obviously had other things to do than hang out with me.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I came down the stairs. I heard the sound of video games coming from the living room and peeked in to see BEN playing games. There was Sally on the floor playing with her dolls. BEN was the only one that noticed me and he glanced at me before returning to his game.

"Hey." I started to scream but a hand blocked my mouth. I turned around to see Masky behind me and I let out the breath I was holding. "You scared me." I said quietly and he laughed. I made a face, irritated that he was laughing at me. "I could tell". He paused for a moment before continuing "Slender told me to take you shopping today to get some clothes."

I smiled and nodded. "He must have read my mind. I was thinking the same thing." Both of us shared a laugh. "Do you know where my boots are? I haven't seen them since I got here." I asked him, figuring he would know better than me. "Yeah, they're right here by the door." I followed where he was pointing and smiled when my eyes landed on my boots. I half-ran to them across the foyer and put them on.

"I guess we're ready to go?" I asked and he nodded yes as he walked up beside me. He removed his mask and hung it up where it went. I was shocked that he would take off his mask; I never thought they were allowed to do it. He laughed when he saw my reaction and shrugged his shoulders. "I would get stares walking around public with a mask, wouldn't I?" I shook my head in agreement and he smiled at me before handing me a jacket.

"It cold out there." He reminded me and I realized I hadn't been outside in several days. It was December, and Christmas was probably just a few weeks away. It's strange how these things can slip one's mind. I put on the coat and Masky opened the door for me.

* * * * * * * Time Skip* * * * * * *

It was late when we arrived back to the mansion. Masky insisted that he carry most of the bags. I initially didn't want to get that many clothes but he insisted that Slender said to get as much as I wanted. I never had the luxury to go on a shopping spree before, so you can bet I took up the offer. I let out a happy sigh as we dropped all the bags on the bed and I set down, exhausted.

"Well, I had fun Masky. Thank you." I smiled at him and he returned it. "You can call me Tim when I'm off duty, alright?" I nodded my head and waived as he left, shutting the door behind him. I let myself fall back on the bed, feeling a wave of sleepiness come over me. I kicked off my boots and curled in a ball among the plastic bags. A _minute of rest wouldn't kill me… _I sighed happily again and closed my eyes, letting sleep overcome me.

A presence filled the room and stirred me from my dreamless rest. I pushed against my eyes, realizing it was dark in the room. I rolled over to my back and glanced around the dark area but I wasn't able to see anything. But I knew someone was there. "Hello?" My voice croaked because I was still half asleep. My body was heavy and I wondered when I got to be so sleepy all the time.

Eventually my gaze landed on a pale face that was on the other side of the room. I felt myself smile some despite how creepy he was acting by not responding to me. "Thank you for the clothes" I said before rolling around more on the bed to get comfortable.

I felt a small amount of wind brush by me as he appeared beside me and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. I yawned and stretched some as he spoke, _"I put them up for you, since you were occupied sleeping."_ I quickly got up, my face turning bright red. "You… What about the-"

"_Oh come now, do you think seeing women's undergarments would affect me? I've seen thousands of undergarments in my lifetime." _I felt a bit of jealousy rise in me, just when did he get so many chances to see that much underwear. Then again I never knew how old he exactly was_. "Although I will admit that they have gotten a lot more revealing over the years."_

I gasped and squealed with embarrassment, throwing a pillow after pillow at him until I ran out of ammo. I cursed under my breath and sat as far away from him as I could. I was shaking with both anger and shyness, my heart beating strangely in my chest.

I jumped out of my skin when I felt his fingers brush against my cheek. My eyes widened and looked up, seeing that he suddenly appeared beside me. He was too close for my comfort and I tried to back away more, but I was already pushed against the head of the bed. I could hear an audible sigh from him and he removed his fingers. I noticed the pillows were already placed against the headboard behind me._ How did he do that?_

I tried to snap myself out of my awe, not wanting to show any weakness around him but it was difficult. _"Anything else happen today?" _He asked inquisitively and I nervously fidgeted under the pressure of his gaze. "Nothing much. Me and Masky got a late lunch at a pizza parlor. It was pretty good." I paused and pulled some of my hair into my hands, braiding it absently. "I had never been on a shopping spree like that. It was fun. But I was also very nervous because there were a lot of people. I hate big crowds. Masky was helpful. It was nice having someone I knew with me."

I didn't realize that I was slowly but surely leaning towards Slender. Eventually my head was resting on his arm and I never noticed because he stayed quiet about it. I continued to play with my hair as we shared the silence together. We were both the quiet type that would rather sit in silence than watch TV or talk. I could already tell that that was the case. He was a very silent being, so mysterious. It's one of the many things I loved about him.

After what felt like forever of sitting I started to feel tired again, but I fought it off, not wanting our time together to end when it had just started. _"Do you want to talk about that Oracle business?" _My breath seemed to stop in my throat and I started to pull away. I bit my bottom lip as I settled against the headboard of the bed again.

I hadn't thought about that dream all day, I had nearly complete forgotten. I let out a shaky sigh, shivering. "My mom came to me in the dream and told me she was the Oracle, but since she had died, it was now my job. I'm not sure what to think about it. I haven't felt different." I trailed off, trying to figure out what the dream meant. There was obviously a time limit till the end of the world, but how was I suppose to prepare? She didn't tell me what I was supposed to do.

"_You obviously need to awaken your powers. I did some research today on your mother and the Oracle. There is a secret organization that works with the Oracle. The group was mainly religious base and was treated as a cult for centuries because the people never believed that the Oracle's powers were real. The Oracles would usually work in secret with the cult to fight demons and keep balance between the worlds." _ Slender stopped speaking and I could feel his eyes on me. It was a lot of information to take in and it gave me a headache just thinking about all of this.

"W-why are you helping me?" I asked shyly and I felt small sitting next to him. I heard him chuckle and the sound made my heart flutter. _"I guess you could say I'm interested. I've been around for centuries but this is the first time I've heard of the Oracle and this cult. It's something new to keep this old mind form going insane." _He laughed again and the bed shifted under his weight as he leaned into me. My mind and body shut down as I glanced up into his empty face from under my lashes. I kept my head down in fear of looking straight at him.

"_Reighn, you are a very interesting woman." _Silence fell on us and I felt like I was slowly cracking as he studied me closely. Slowly I looked up and his face was centimeters from mine. I averted my eyes and I could feel him smiling at me with amusement. I realized this time he called me a woman and not a child. I felt a giddy happiness rise in me, _he learns fast… _I thought to myself and I felt a small smile find its way onto my face.

"_What is it?" _he inquired, clearly confused as to why I was suddenly smiling. I looked at him and my smile faltered as I glanced down to where his lips would be. He seemed to read my mind and leaned in, closing the distance between us.

I closed my eyes and relaxed against him, gripping onto his coat for support so that I wouldn't fall over. I could already feel him draining me of all the strength I had left, sucking it out of me like a vacuum. Surprisingly it felt just like he had lips that moved across my own with grace that I could never muster. I was even more startled when I felt a wet tongue trace across my lips.

I gasped and pulled back, seeing a clear cut smile on his otherwise empty face. I didn't know he could do that. I wasn't sure what to do next, but I knew that I wanted another kiss. Again he read me like a book and leaned in further to push our lips together again. He didn't stay long this time and pulled back. I watched his mouth stitch itself back together like fibers until there was nothing left but a smooth surface.

I timidly reached out and touched my fingers to where his mouth used to be, completely stunned that he could do that. "Doesn't it hurt?" I whispered, my voice barely audible. He shook his head no and let me continue to run my fingers across his face. There wasn't a single flaw in his white skin and it was soft to the touch. It was very nice.

I yawned again, causing tears to form in the corner of my eyes. I heard him laugh gently as he grabbed my hand in his and motioned to kiss the tips of my fingers. I stared at him with half lidded eyes. _"Get some rest, you've had a long day. Tomorrow, we start your training." _I was confused on what he meant by training, but I was too exhausted and way too far off in wonderland to object.

I let him pick me up, watching as his extra limbs worked the sheets and pillows of the bed while he used his arms to hold me up. He sat me down and tucked me in. He stared at me a moment longer and I wish I could have kept looking at him but my eyes won the fierce battle to close. There was a gentle breeze, much like before when he teleported beside me, but now I couldn't feel his presence anymore. _What was he planning? Why was he being so… amazing?_


	8. Chapter 7

A.N.: Changed up my style of writing a little bit. Before I wouldn't space out when people talked but now I will. Sorry that my writing seems to change. I'm also planning on adding in a lot more details and less time skips. Chapters will be longer. So I hope you guys enjoy the new founded effort! :3

"Reighn…" Maybe if I didn't reply I would just be left alone.

"Come on Reighn, I don't want Slender to get mad."

I opened my eyes and looked up at the white mask that stared down at me. I was belly down in the large bed and my hair was a wild and tangled mess around me. I was starting to second guess letting get this long, all it did was get in the way. Although I always liked having long hair, not many girls could get it to the length mine was at.

I let my eyes trail to the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. "What the hell." I groaned and slammed my face back into the pillow, burring into the softness and wanting to melt away back into dream land.

Masky laughed at me and I felt the covers being pulled off of me. "Good morning to you too."

I willed my body to move and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before stretching. A few of my joints popped. "So today I'll be taking you out. Slender asked me to test you and see how much you knew when it came to surviving…"

He continued talking but I barely listened to him, striding across the room and into the closet that was now somewhat filled with clothes. It could hold a lot more than what I had. "Wear something comfortable." He reminded me something I already knew and I shot him a glare.

I could almost feel his smile on me as I pulled black pants from a hanger and a black long sleeve. He moved out of my way as I left the closet and waited when I headed to the bathroom. I threw the clothes down before going to the sink and turning the water as cold as it would go. The chilly water on my skin definitely woke me up and made me shutter.

I brushed out the tangles in my hair which always took a few minutes. Once it was manageable I tied it at the top of my head in a messy bun. I stared at myself, the slight line of freckles across the bridge of my nose were barely visible. I hated being a red head because I was picked on, and that's why I dyed my hair as soon as I could talk my foster parents into it. The only good thing about it was that Slender seemed to remember me by it.

I changed into the new clothes and left the old ones in a pile in the corner of the bathroom. There wasn't a place to put them so for now they would have to stay there. I peeked out of the bathroom and saw Masky casually standing around. It was like he is a personal guardian that Slender assigned to me. I bit the gums on the inside of my bottom lip in irritation. I would need to talk to him about that, I can protect myself fine.

I opened the door all the way and went to where my boots waited for me by the bed. I slid them on quickly and adjusted the laces by tucking them in. "Alright, I assume breakfast is next?"

Masky briskly nodded and strode out the room. I ran after him until I caught up and was beside him. I decided to spark conversation, not wanting to dwell in silence. "So why do you think Slender wants to train me?"

He seemed to be considering my question before answering, "I'm guessing it has something to do with you becoming the Oracle? He sent me and Hoody out last night to try to find that cult but no luck so far." He paused for a moment while he thought some more. "I know you got pretty far in his game. That's impressive, so if you can do well today then you probably won't have to do much else."

I felt heat come to my face from the complement he gave me and continued to trudge down the stairs beside him, keeping quiet now. We ate breakfast in silence; no one else in the house was up. Slender probably was but I had no idea where he was and he probably didn't want to be bothered. I took our empty bowls to the sink and rinsed them.

Masky was already by the door when I turned. "Come on, the sooner we start the sooner you'll be done."

I had to agree with him, it was perfectly good logic. I followed him out the front door and the sky was just barely turning light blue as the sun rose. I had a feeling it was going to be a very, very long day as we made our way into the woods and walked through the dense trees.

It seemed like hours had passed and it was like we were going in sporadic directions. I groaned and fell against a tree, hugging it close to my body. The air was chilly and I realized I should have brought a jacket. I shivered and Masky stopped when he realized I wasn't following him.

"Are you trying to get us lost?" The fact I was really annoyed and tired was probably really evident.

I heard him laugh and I looked at him with confusion. He reached in his pockets and pulled out a knife, tossing it to me. I managed to catch it effortlessly and clinched my fist around the hilt. What was going on?

"You're really smart Reighn. I'm sure you'll be a great Oracle." He laughed again at the look on my face. I was completely lost at where he was getting at. "You're supposed to be lost. I'll be back in time to get you. Try to stay alive until then." He waived and before I could protest he disappeared behind a bunch of trees.

I ran after him, "Masky?! What the hell this isn't funny!" I screamed and looked all around behind where he went behind the trees. Nothing. My breath stopped in my lungs and I looked around the wooded area. There was nothing here. Was I really just left that easily?

I felt panic start to rise and I tried to swallow it down. I couldn't believe they just left me in the middle of a strange forest with only a knife. Was this Slender's idea? Was this a joke? I tried to keep my arms from shaking but resistance was futile. I was starting to break down and I fell to my knees.

It was times like these I really wish I was stronger. Why did I have to freeze up? I knew how to fight, I've hunted small game before, I've went up against Slenderman! Yet here I am, on my knees, in the middle of a forest shaking like a little leaf that's about to be devoured. I could feel the sweat start to build on my brow. My heart was beating a strange pace. It wasn't even night time. I was given daylight to find shelter. I shouldn't be wasting time.

I fell over and pulled my knees to my chest, letting the knife just rest on the ground beside me. I didn't move for what felt like a long while. I waited until my shivering ceased and my nerves calmed. I would be fine; I would have to be fine. I'll be okay.

I squeezed my eyes shut and heaved myself off the ground, dusting off the dirt and leafs that stuck to my clothes. I picked up the knife and studied it. I held it by the simple brown hilt. The blade itself was longer and larger than a kitchen knife; the edges looked really smooth and sharp. It would have to do.

I shielded my eyes as I looked to the sky, seeing that it was still sometime before noon. What should I do first? Shelter, food, or water. I guessed that water would be the most important. I tried to remember passing by any water sources. There was that small brook, but Masky had been leading me on in circles my directions were too turned around.

I grumbled incoherently and began walking in a random direction. I wasn't sure how Masky would even be able to find me when the time came for him to come and get me? I began thinking of all the things that could go wrong. There could be a giant bear out here. Hunters could find me, or there may be murders out here… Murders that weren't with Slender of course! What if I died?

I tried not to thank about it as I trudged through the forest that seemed never ending. I listened to the birds singing above me and tried not to flip. So far it seemed like it would be pretty easy. I just needed water and food and I could set up a camp by the water. I constantly reminded myself how easy and fast this was going to be. Masky had told me if I did this well enough I wouldn't have to worry about going through anymore. That would be a relief.

I began to wonder if this was the part of the forest where I played Slender's game. The trees all look the same, so who would I be to tell the difference, especially since it was night then, and now its day. I couldn't even tell the trees apart now. It was then I had an idea, maybe I should start marking the trees! God, I was brilliant.

I smiled to myself as I thought of how I should mark the trees. I recalled the mark that was on some of the notes. It was his symbol. I couldn't help but think about how freaked out a few kids would be that were exploring the woods and found that. Then again, who would be this far out into the wilderness? They would have to be dumb… This excluded me, I was being tested. Yeah.

After another few hours of walking I collapsed on a fallen tree. I had been marking every other tree I passed with an X and so far I hadn't over lapped myself. That was good, I guessed. The only fear is that I was getting further and further away from Slender and that I would never be found. Then how would I be able to do whatever my mother had planned for me? Yeah, I was definitely stupid for coming out here.

I let out a sigh and turned my head, listening to the sounds, praying I would hear something worthwhile. I sat up quickly and darted eyes around. I heard it, it really was water. But where? I focused and figured it was coming from the left so I went that way. Worst case scenario it was to the right, I'll just have to turn around.

I continued to mark trees as I walked and screamed with joy when I was met with a very large but slow moving river. This would be it. I scanned the bank for any caves, knowing it would be my easiest bet. To my luck there was nothing but trees and bushes. I let out a disappointed groan and trudged my way to the river, pulling up a handful of water and sniffed.

The water was surprisingly clear and not a murky green or brown like I would expect. I could see tiny minnows swimming against the current from where I was. I shrugged and lifted the water to my mouth and drank. If I got sick, oh well. I laughed to myself just to give myself props on not caring about safety anymore.

I looked across the river and froze. I stifled a gasp and a loud "aww" as I eyed a fawn and its mother drinking from the river. I smiled and bit my lip, admiring them. They hadn't seemed to notice my presence and I was thankful. It had been years since I had got the luxury to see wildlife. My foster parents lived in a very suburban area. This was a really nice change of scenery now that I was out of the mansion.

_BANG!_

The gun shot rang out and bounced off of the tree trunks. A swift movement from the leaves of the forest brought my attention away from the deer and too the birds that were now flying away and screaming that danger was near. When my eyes fell back to where the deer were, well… There was no more mother and baby. There was a dead mother and no baby.

I gritted my teeth. I thought killing does were illegal. What the hell. I felt a very sudden rage build up but it quickly turned to fear when I heard voices; on my side of the river. I scrambled from the edge and ran into the closest nest of bushes and dived in, trying not to make too much noise. I peeked from behind the leaves but didn't see anyone, but I could clearly hear two males talking.

"Nice shot." The first one said. He sounded a little too bubbly, as if he was eager to please the other.

"Thanks." When the second spoke I could tell he wasn't one for emotion. His voice was bland and filled with boredom. How could one act like that?

Finally they came into view. One was taller with dark brown hair. A rifle was thrown over his broad shoulders. He was much larger in size than the blonde that was nervously fidgeting beside him. He held his gun in his hands and looked about as if he was like me and expected a bear to come out of nowhere. I couldn't see their faces because they were facing away from me and towards the river, but I honestly didn't care. I just didn't want to be caught.

I slowly started to ease away from the bush but second guessed myself. If I snapped on a twig it would give me away. They may even shoot at me instead of giving me time to reveal myself. I groaned inwardly and waited for them to move.

"Edd, I see those rocks over there, we can cross on them." The blonde spoke after their moment of silence and I watched them look to the right.

"That'll work," The taller brunette mumbled barely loud enough for me to catch.

The two men made their way to the other end of the river so they could cross to the doe. I waited patiently for them to get out of my view before letting out a held breath. That was close. I didn't expect anyone else to actually be this far in the woods, but then again maybe there was a camp site nearby.

As soon as the hunters were far away from me, I started in the opposite direction. I stayed down that way I wouldn't draw any attention to myself. It was hard to watch where I was going and keep my eyes on them at the same time. Eventually they were completely out of my line of sight. Finally I could relax and not have to worry about them.

I went up to the water edge and took off my boots and socks so I could soak my feet in the chill water. With any slight bit of luck a fish would find my toes appetizing and I can try to catch them when they swim up to nibble my toes. Slowly the tiny fish warmed up to the presence of my feet and began to get closer until they would brush against the skin occasionally. The sensations made me shiver. I always thought fish were slimy and I wasn't too fond of them.

I fell back into the grass and let my eyes close. I figured it would be best to not use too much energy when I barely had any food. I wasn't confident enough if I would be able to remember how to build a fire from scratch but I would never know until I tried later. Hopefully I would be able to because of how cold it would probably get tonight. I wondered how long I would be left alone out here.

I groaned and turned over to my back. I was met with a dark sky when I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I shivered from the cold air and slowly realized that I must have fallen asleep. I cursed myself and took in the now eerie and dark water of the river. I considered just curling up into a pitiful ball and sleeping until day but there was a noise of crunching leaves beside me that made me jump.

I got up to my feet and gripped the knife that was tucked in the hem of my pants. I was afraid to face where the sound came from. It took some coaxing in my head until I was able to turn my head. There was a flash of glowing eyes before it vanished. My eyes widened and I wasn't able to pull in a breath. I steadily backed away from the bushes.

After a few moments of silence I thought whatever it was had left me. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what the glowing eyes belonged too. They were golden so it could have been any animal that stumbled upon me and ran away when I moved. I tried hard to convince myself of this but all my ideas left when I caught air swishing from something moving right behind me and felt the breath on my neck.

It didn't take me a second for my eyes to shoot open and I screamed as loud as I could manage. I didn't even want to look at whatever it could have been and I took off running before it could grab a hold of me. I broke back into the woods, sprinting like my life depended on it. I sure thought my life depended on how fast I could run. I tried to look behind me and didn't see anything following me.

I slowed down until I stopped and heaved in some oxygen for my muscles. Was there even anything there or was it just my imagination? I always had problems with this since I was hunted down by the Rake. Yeah, that was it. It was just my psychotic issues coming back since I was all alone in a forest at night. That was it.

Laughing echoed around me. It was high pitched, like a group of children were laughing as they played games. Yet these children were possessed by demons. I circled around to try to figure out where the laughter was coming from, but it was everywhere. Sets of glowing yellow eyes surrounded me in the darkness; some higher in the air than others.

My breathing quickened and my face most likely showed my fear. I wasn't very good at a poker face no matter how much I didn't want to show how much I was freaked out. They began to ease closer to me, like ghosts floating they didn't make a sound. All I could hear was them laughing at me, taunting me.

"What do you want?!" I screamed at them and pulled out the knife.

I held it front of me defensively and backed away as one wall grew closer. I stopped when I backed into something. When I faced whatever it was I was met with a black shaped being. This one's eyes were red.

"Die, Reighn. Die, Reighn." The now red eyed shadow children chanted.

My hands shook as my heart dropped into my stomach. I screamed and fell to the ground as I was enclosed in darkness. I didn't stop screaming as I felt strange sensations on my body and I had no clue if they hurt or not.

"Is someone there?"

Suddenly all the children's voices vanished. I didn't dare moved and just continued to lay in the fetal position on the ground screaming. I felt a hand on me and quickly smacked it away. I faced a blonde man that looked much older than me. He was probably in his late thirties. His jaw was sharp and his nose was larger as if it had been broken before. He had a growing beard as if he hadn't shaved for a few days and my assumptions were finalized when I saw he had on hunting clothes and held a gun.

"You okay?" He asked me while he reached out to touch me again.

I screamed and hit at him when I saw red eyes appear behind him but he caught my hand before it came in contact with him. The glowing red beads left as soon as they appeared. My eyes darted to his face and his lips were set in a thin line as he took in my condition. I could tell by his eyes that he may have been thinking about something other than my wellbeing.

"I can help you. Just come with me." He held out a hand to help me up.

I ignored it when I heard a giggle behind me. My head snapped in the direction and I scanned the darkness in the trees. I looked back at the man and clearly he hadn't heard anything. Was it all in my head?

Slowly I reached out and let him close the rest of the distance between our fingers and grab onto me. He pulled me up with him and got a better grip on my elbow. It was strong and a little rough but I tried to ignore the forcefulness. I had hoped that the glowing eyed children would eventually go away if I stayed with him.

He dragged me through the darkness of the woods in silence. My brain was barely functioning enough for me to fight against him. I wondered how well he could see in the darkness when he had no flashlight. I wondered how he was able to find me so easily and the strange look in his dark eyes. It was as if they had held no shine, no light touched them, even though there was a full moon.

Slowly an orange glow could be seen in a distance. Voices of men shouting and laughing could also be heard. So there was a group of them? I had a growing knot in my gut as we neared the commotion of what sounded like a bunch of drunken men partying.

The stranger didn't release his hold on me even after we came into the opening. I met eyes with all of the strangers as they stared me down. The look in their eyes was something that I could never mistake: hunger. I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked down as the man's grip on my arm tightened until if felt like my forearm would fall off.

I tried to pull away but it only made him squeeze tighter. I cried out in pain and looked as the other men were suddenly closer. They laughed lightly among themselves as they stared me down like a juicy steak on a platter. Something over them caught my eye and I realized there was a skinned body hanging from a tree. A human body. And there were more body parts that were over the fire in the center of the clearing. They were cannibals!

My stomach twisted with how gross everything was and pulled my attention away from the bodies. I allowed myself to look back at the blonde man that held onto me so that I couldn't break away. His eyes were now glowing red and he had a sickening smile on his face. His teeth were sharp, very sharp. His face had twisted into something grotesque like a creature from hell. His skin wrinkled up and his expression darkened.

I ripped my knife from my pants and went to stab at him. A second thing grabbed my free arm and ripped the knife from my hands. I turned to see a taller man that had dark brown hair. His eyes were also glowing red and his face was just as equally twisted. When I looked to the blonde I saw he was a little shorter. These were the men that killed the deer earlier. They weren't even men!

"What the fuck are you monsters?!" I screamed and struggled against their grips.

They laughed and didn't have any trouble keeping a tight grip on me and keeping me from breaking free.

"You don't know what we are?" The blonde spoke first and he gave me a toothy smile filled with razors.

"But we know who you are," The brunette added as he got really close to my face.

I backed away as much as I could but there was no hope. When I didn't say anything back the man backed away and glowered down at me. He started to tug me through the group of men and I could only fear the worse. I would probably be raped and then be killed. And then they would eat me. I closed my eyes as I was pulled against my will to a very unfortunate death.

Maybe they specate from the trees and weird paranormal things happen to her but she gets into a fight with other unknown monsters. Then, somene has to save her but then she almost dies?


End file.
